


The Café (Carry On)

by confringo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Romance, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confringo/pseuds/confringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz takes an interest in a boy who works in a nearby coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Café (Carry On)

Baz walked by the nearby coffee shop, like he did every morning to get to school, but this time it was slightly different. Through the window Baz could see that behind the counter in the small café stood a tall boy with bronze curls and a dazzling smile. He was absolutely stunning. After a minute of goggling, Baz went in and placed his order. When the cup was finished Simon passed the cup over to Baz and grinned. Baz thought his insides had melted away. He walked out of the store twice as cheerful as usual.

-

Simon entered the library to work on his reading assignment for English class, just like the day before, but this time the black haired boy who had entered his cafe the morning earlier sat in a chair in the corner reading some fantasy novel he had heard his best friend, Penny, talking about. The boy looked up to see Simon gazing at him and gave a friendly nod. The boy seemed absorbed by the story he was reading and Simon didn't want to interrupt him so he never got a chance to speak to him. Simon thought the boy was extremely attractive. Simon told himself the next time he saw the boy he would talk to him.

And so he did.

-

Baz returned to the coffee shop the next morning. The curly haired boy looked like he was on break and as soon as Baz entered the building the boy walked over to Baz and asked if he wanted to sit down and have coffee together. Baz was little too happy about the request and accepted almost immediately. He said his name was Simon. They talked about random things like what schools they went to and what they were studying, just to learn more about each other. Simon bought his coffee for him. They then exchanged phone numbers. Baz really liked this boy.


End file.
